


six: as you tell me to do

by wordtheef



Series: thirteen ways of looking at a Lannister [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordtheef/pseuds/wordtheef
Summary: It was hard to remember to do what he told her, hard to behave when she was shaking like this, from the center out.





	six: as you tell me to do

“Inside,” said Jaime. “Yes. All the way in, don’t stop in the middle. And open your legs more. You’re closing them and I want to see.”

It was hard to remember to do what he told her, hard to behave when she was shaking like this, from the center out.

She pushed into herself slowly and whimpered. This would be so much better if it were his fingers, his hand, his tongue and mouth and cock ...

“You could untie me,” he said.

“Shut the fuck up and tell me what you ... what to do.”

“Contradictory orders, my lady. Be more specific. How else can I know what you want of me?”

Fucking bastard. She shut her eyes and rubbed her fingers on her clit, there just there yes —

“Brienne,” sharp and cold.

Her head jerked up.

“Move your hand away — no, don’t tease yourself somewhere else. Move it all the way off of your body. Press your palm on the leaves. Now, Brienne.”

She stopped rubbing her nipple and obeyed, cheeks hot.

“If you touch that again before I say so, I’ll make you regret it.”

“You can’t hurt me. I won’t untie you.”

He laughed. “Did I need my hands free to make you open and wet and moaning? Do as I say.”

The leaves crumbled under her hands, pushing down on the dirt because he’d said so. She kept her thighs apart, because he’d said so, and watched him.

His clothes weren’t much better than rags and his skin was clotted with grime (“The Starks let me wash once a month, sometimes”)

and his mouth was even worse, saying the filthiest things she’d ever heard or thought of, what he would do if he weren’t her prisoner —

_Or even right now, Brienne, if you want to come a little nearer. I can slip inside you like this. _He’d smiled. _You’re already wet, aren’t you? Don’t you want something else there?_

She had pretended not to listen — but she couldn’t control the heat in her face, could she?

And when she sat down for an early supper, sitting cross-legged, he said: _I can smell you. _

She’d blushed red. _You can’t smell anything._

_I certainly can. Heavy and sweet, that’s how your cunt smells._

_Shut your mouth or I’ll gag you._

_Like a forest after rain, he’d continued. Like this forest. But it’s only been raining between your —_

_Last warning, Kingslayer._

_I’ve been making you drip all day. Or did my lady piss herself? Because you’re soaked through those trousers._

She’d jumped up, wiping at herself, and — gods, he was right —

_No need to be ashamed, _he said. _I like it._

His eyes were bright; the pupils were huge. _Let me taste you. Let me touch you._

_No._

_Then you do it for me,_ said Jaime. _That’s nearly as good_.

And she did.

“Lick your finger,” Jaime said, and she did; “drag it up your center,” and she did. “Rub around that spot, there, that sweet place, your entrance — yes, not very far in, just tease. Go in and out. You’re making noises already, do you hear yourself? I’d spend a long time there, if I could. All that pink deserves attention. Open your eyes.”

She didn’t want to.

She did.

He looked ... warm. “Don’t close them again. I want you to imagine me in you, now. Imagine that my fingers are there, my thumb on your clit, I’m licking between my fingers, — _open your eyes.”_

Agony to obey.

He said: “Let me in you. Give me one hand free, at least. Just let me use my _mouth_.”

No.

“Fine. So. Taste — lick your fingers. Swallow around them. Spread open your knees a bit wider, again. Thank you.

“Take one finger and — yes, all the way. Now out. Take it out, Brienne. You want more? Good. So do I. Push in the first two fingers. Out, take them out, all the way. Now three — can you do three? Yes. Don’t close up. I need to see. Hold yourself open if you need to do it. Slowly,” and his voice broke. “Slower than that.”

She wanted to close together her legs, she wanted to shut her eyes, she wanted his hand.

She moaned.

Jaime licked his mouth. “You’re doing so well. Keep watching me, yes, don’t hide yourself. Inside now, all the way — now your thumb on your clit, don’t you move it yet —“

“I didn’t.”

“Liar. Now move your hand again. Hard. Yes, like that — push it harder, Brienne, go faster — faster, goddamit! You can do better than this, you’re not even _trying_—”

Her body jerked up as he spoke and she cried out, turning her face away, gasping. Her insides clenched down hard and released and clenched; she tried to take away her fingers and moaned again and held still.

Brienne looked again at her prisoner.

Jaime was flushed and smiling and softening even as she watched, pleased with himself and with her. “You are lovely,” he said. “A man could do worse than this.”

Standing like a new foal on shaking legs, she went over and let him taste her fingers, one by one.


End file.
